Destino
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Oneshot.¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si Ryu finalmente hubiera terminado pasándose al lado de Pluton? RyuxKyu


_Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece, para qué decirlo, si fuera mío, habría muchas más insinuaciones de RyuxKyu, un par de CerberusxRyu y el manga no hubiera terminado con aquella escena XO (no la de Dan)_

**"Destino"**

Nunca pensé que iba a verte nuevamente, y allí estabas, caminando por la ciudad.

Claro que no te habías dado cuenta de que te estaba observando. Siempre fui muy cauteloso.

Desde aquella vez en la que finalmente comprendí que el camino que tenía que seguir era el que mi abuelo, Hades, me había marcado. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que me fui sin decir nada, tan solo con una nota confesándote que realmente era un espía de Plutón?. Pensé, quería creer en el fondo de mi corazón que me buscarías, pero no fue así. De seguro la sorpresa de aquella verdad te confundió mucho y preferiste no verme nunca más.

Los años pasaron, lo se, pero al observarte puedo aún ver en el interior de tus ojos aquel brillo de ingenuidad que tenías cuando eras chico.

Caminas hasta un bar y saludas a un hombre de edad ya avanzada, es Dan Morihiko, el que alguna vez fue nuestro profesor.

Tal como lo había previsto, tú fuiste el elegido para continuar con la DDS. Yo por mi parte, como no te podrás dar cuenta, me convertí en la cabeza de Pluton hace tres años. Ahora tengo el pelo corto, y un porte mucho más formal que en aquel entonces. Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho mi corte de pelo, de seguro si me vieras en este momento, preguntarías el por qué de aquel cambio. La respuesta es clara. Porque me recordaba a tí.

Charlas extendidamente con aquel hombre, hasta que oscurece. Luego una mujer se acerca y se lleva a Dan. Miras tu reloj y te pones de pie. Parece que se te hizo tarde para ir a algún lado.

Pagas la cuenta y sales del lugar.

Comienzas a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, llenas de gente igual de apurada que tú. Doblas en una esquina, te sigo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntas en la oscuridad de aquella calleja dándote vuelta.

Salgo de las sombras, esperando tu reacción.

-Tú...- dices sin poder creer lo que ven tus ojos.

-Tanto tiempo. Veo que te has convertido en un gran lider para la DDS, Kyu- te estremeces al escuchar mi voz, y más aún escuchar tu nombre.

-Ryu...- diste un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero hice un gesto con mi mano para que te detuvieras.-¿Por qué...?

-Yo también hice cosas grandes con mi futuro. Ahora soy el lider de Pluton.-

-Hace tanto tiempo... yo... desde que te fuiste sin avisar, dejándome solo aquella carta. Cuando la leí no supe qué hacer, estaba confundido. Luego comprendí que te quería, que no importaba lo que realmente fueras, intenté buscarte por todos los medios, pero nada dio resultado.- comenzó.

-¿Por eso terminaste casándote con Megumi?- hacía tanto tiempo quería preguntarle aquello.

-Yo...-

-El pasado es el pasado.- pero no quería escuchar tus explicaciones, sabía que serían inútiles.

Nos quedamos en silencio, solo con el ruido de la ciudad.

Un celular sonó. Era el mío.

-¿Sí?...Ya lo se- cuelgo. Anubis... siempre igual.

Tenía que cumplir con lo que se me había encomendado. Tenía que seguir con lo que hasta ahora había construido. Sabía que sería dificil, pero si fallaba en aquella misión, todo se derrumbaría.

-Lamento que esto haya tenido que ser tan breve.- Metí la mano en el bolsillo.

-Ryu... no pensarás en...-

Pero no quise hacer esperar más a la parca que andaba rondando hacía tiempo. Un disparo certero, en el centro del corazón de un viejo conocido, un viejo amante.

Kyu calló en el suelo en un momento que me pareció eterno. Guardé el arma y prendí un cigarrillo. Me acerqué lentamente a su cuerpo y lo miré por unos momentos. Observé su rostro, sus ojos ahora inexpresivos, y la mancha de sangre que se iba extendiendo detrás suyo.

-El destino es cruel mi querido Kyu.- Di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia donde esperaba mi socio.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia el auto.

-Yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.-

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.

----------------------------------

n.a. hace tanto que quería escribir T-T pero como podrán observar, además de vacía estoy con el ánimo por el piso. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es algo muy diferente a lo que es la serie. Estoy en lo que podría llamarse asesina de Ukes... entre este fic y el de DN

23/11/06


End file.
